Toma dos: Con Phineas y Ferb
by Miley Flynn-Garcia
Summary: ¿Buscas un lugar en donde preguntarle a Hipo y a Astrid? ¡Este es el lugar! Vamos, preguntales a estos chicos junto con Phineas y Ferb
1. Chapter 1

**Ya se que vamos a hacer, la entrevista ven a ver**

**Toma 100 pues toma dos**

**Con Phineas y Ferb**

- ¡MAMÀ! ¡Phineas y Ferb estan haciendo un programa de entrevistas!

[Pizarra]

Isabella: ¡Demos la bienvenida a Hipo Horrendous Haddock y Astrid Hofferson!

[Se escuchan aplausos de los fans y gritos descontrolados de las fangirls]

Hipo: [Sonrie y da las gracias a las chicas algo timido]

Phineas: [Sonrie algo nervioso y preocupado por las diferentes reacciones de las fangirls] Hey chicos, chicas, calmense... Calmense

Astrid: [Enojada y celosa] ¡OIGAN!

[El foro queda en sielencio]

Phineas: Gracias.

Astrid: Por nada [Sonrie]

Phineas: Hey, chicos, bienvenidos a este programa, Hipo, Astrid, es un placer.

Hipo: Oh, el placer es nuestro.

Astrid: Si, es genial venir a un lugar con baños internos y un lugar muchisimo mas calido que Berk.

Ferb: Ignoremos eso.

Phineas: Bien, tenemos entendido que ustedes son los heroes de su natal Berk, y que ustedes saben muchisimo de dragones y todo asi que... ¿Que es lo que comen los vikingos?

Hipo: [Algo extrañado] Mmmm... Creo que seria mas o menos la carne...

Astrid: Tambien comemos pan dulce, pan normal.

Hipo: Si pero en si, comemos mucha carne, de jabali, alces... Conejos...

Astrid: Huevos de pinguino...

Hipo: Leche de Jak

Astrid: ¡No olvides el ponche de Jak!

Hipo: Bebemos cerveza, aunque tambien podemos tomar aguamiel

Astrid: Y licor de frutas.

Phineas: ¿Ponche de Jak?

Hipo: Larga historia

Phineas: Oh, bien. Bueno, mucha gente cree que los vikingos solo se dedicaban a la guerra ¿Es eso verdad?

Hipo: Bueno, no todos. Veras, parte de haber guerreros hay herreros como yo, o grangeros, comerciantes...

Phineas: Debe ser...

[Sonido de estatica en la pantallita, para que despues salga Doof]

Doof: Hola Hipo, hola Astrid

Hipo y Astrid: Emmm hola

Doof: Oigan tengo una pregunta, ¿Hay mas dragones en el mundo?

Hipo: Bueno, siempre hay nuevos dragones que descubrir pero no podriamos decir a ciencia cierta si hay muchos en todo el planeta.

Doof: Eres listo. ¿Quieres ayudarme a dominar el Area limitrofe?

Hipo: No gracias, la maldad no es lo mio. Ademas, estoy ocupado ultimamente siendo jefe de Berk, y bueno [Mira a Astrid] voy a casarme.

Todos en el set: Awwwwwww!

Phineas: [Empieza a golpear suavemente la pantalla de donde sale Doof y empieza a haber estatica en la pantalla] Hummm...

Doof: ¡OYE! [Dijo mientras salia del aire]

Phineas: Sentimos eso, pasa casi todo el tiempo.

Ferb: Y lo raro es que pasa todo el tiempo.

Astrid: [Susurrandole a Hipo] Me agradan

Phineas: Muy bien, ya nos dijeron que comen... Algunos oficios en su pueblo... Diganos, ¿Que es lo que hacen en su tiempo libre?

Astrid: Uh, yo quiero responder! Veras, nosostros los vikingos generalmente entrenamos con nuestras armas, claro, si eres un guerrero. Hipo, por ejemplo crea armas o arregla algunas. Pero lo que sinceramente mas nos guata hacer, son las carreras de dragones o siemplemente volar con ellos.

Phineas: ¿Cual es la situacion mas rara en la que han estado?

Hipo: Buuuueeeennooo...

-FLASHBACK-

Hipo: ¿Quien fue el idiota tarado imbecil que tomo mi espada? Ahora esta llena de barro y... Esperen... Esto no es barro...

Astrid: Oh, eso no es todo. Hay un sujeto raro que dice ser el espiritu del invierno.

Hipo: Ah, si?

Astrid: Si, y comienza a darme algo de miedo. Me coquetea y eso... Pero no es nada ser... Hipo? Hipo? OH NO! NO OTRA VEZ!

-Fin del Flashback-

Phineas: ¿Sabes que no pudimos ver nada, verdad?

Hipo: Si, solo estaba recordando.

Phineas: Bueno, hasta aqui la primera etapa del programa. La siguente etapa es sobre las preguntas que les hara el publico. ¡Hasta pronto y no olviden enviar sus preguntas!

Hipo y Astrid: ¡Hasta entoces!

[Se escuchan aplausos]

[Fuera del aire]

_Hola!_

_Bueno, la razon principal de esto fue que ultimamente estoy emocionada con los programas de entrevista y eso, despues de ver un episodio de "toma dos" con mis chicos de PnF salio esto._

_Bien, les pido que me dejen un review con sus preguntas. Yo las apunto y las respondo como pueda... Es decir, las respondo y punto._

_Un saludo!_


	2. Chapter 2

{Pizarra}

{Musica de inicio}

Phineas: Ya volvimos

Ferb: Ignoren porque nos tardamos tanto

Phineas: Bueeeennoo... comencemos con las preguntas deee... **maylu-liya **

{Aparece en la pantallita}

maylu-liya: **Yo tengo una pregunta para ambos han pensado en tener hijos?**

Hipo y Astrid: ... {Se miran entre ellos} Ammmm...

Hipo: Podria decirse que no lo hemos pensado mucho, puesto que aun no nos casamos, pero nos gustaria

maylu-liya: **Y cuantos?**

Hipo: Pues los que vengan!

Astrid: {O_o}

Hipo: Bueno... Si Astrid esta de acuerdo...

Phineas: ... Incomodo...

maylu-liya: **Jajajaja me encanto la primera parte de la entrevista además que Phineas y Ferb son lindos **;)

Phineas: Gracias! Nosotros te mandamos un saludo! Ahora vamos con {moviendo unos botones} Ahora vamos con Risu-chan xD

Isabella: Lindo y divertido nombre...

Risu-chan xD: {Aparece en la pantalla} **Pregunta para Astrid: ¿Cuál ha sido el mayor y mejor ataque de celos y protección de Hipo?**

Astrid: Bueno... Fue una vez en la que ibamos por un reino escoces y conocimos a una chica llamada Merida...

**-Flashback-**

Vemos a Merida corriendo por el bosque con cara de susto, mientras con dedos temblorosos trataba de lanzar una flecha.

Merida: {Aterrada} YA TE DIJE QUE NO INTENTABA...! {Un hacha se clava en un arbol cerca de ella, muuuyyy cerca de su cabeza} AAAAHHH

Astrid: YA TE DIJE QUE TE ALEJES DE EL, MALDITA!

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Phineas: {O_o] ¿¡Y ella esta bien!?

Astrid: Ahhh, si. Aunque necesito un medico despues... Pero si, esta bien.

Risu-chan xD: **PD: Gran fic**

Phineas: Pues gracias.

Isabella: Saluditos!

Ferb: Y la diguiente es de Cindy Cano

Cindy Cano**: Hahhah espiritu de invierno hahahah te ira mal Jack!**

Hipo: Le fue muuuy mal

Ferb: Sera mejor no saber.

Cindy Cano: **ow una preguntita que me ha taladrado mi cabeza durante meses... Hiccup, como le pediste matrimonio a Astrid?**

Hipo: Fue muy espontaneo

**-Flashback-**

Vemos a Hipo y Astrid siendo acorralados por los berserkers en medio del bosque.

Hipo: Astrid, tal vez no salgamos de esta... asi que quiero preguntarte esto... ¿Te casarias conmigo?

Astrid: ¿En serio preguntas eso?

Hipo: ¿Que responderias?

Astrid: ¡SI! ¡Me casaria contigo!

**-Fin del Flash back-**

Todos en el foro: Awwwwwwww!

Cindy Cano: **y Astrid, que hiciste cuando Hiccup te pidio matrimonio?**

Astrid: Me abalance a el y casi nos matan, de no ser por Tormenta y Chimuelo.

Hipo: Y Merida

Astrid: Ella no juega

Hipo: Pero...

Astrid y Isabella: ¡QUE NO JUEGA!

Hipo: Buano [u.u]

Phineas: Y ahora las preguntas de... ¡Mixer1927!

Mixer1927: **QUIERO MATAR AL ESPIRITU DEL INVIERNO, pero no se puede, ya esta muerto jeje.**

Hipo: Si, digamos que ese es un problema

Mixer1927: **perdón me emociono ¿Qué iba a decir?... a si... ¿Cuándo es la boda?**

Hipo: Ammmmm, no te podemos decir exactamente cuando, pero podriamos decir que sera en el verano.

Mixer1927:**¿me invitan?**

Astrid: Claro!

Mixer1927:** amo a ambos, me encantan cuando están juntos, LOS AMO, HICCSTRID**

Hipo: Mira! Tenemos un nombre de pareja!

Astrid: Eso es muy lindo!

Mixer1927: **son lindos como pareja,**

Hipo y Astrid: Gracias!

Mixer1927:** ¿algo mas que decir?... a si Phineas y Ferb, MIS PRIMOS Y YO SOMOS ADICTOS A USTEDES, son tan tiernos, al menos para mi jeje SALUDOS**

Phineas: ¿Bien? y ¿Gracias?... Nosotros te mandamos saludos tambien!

Isabella: La siguiente fan es... ¡genesis!

genesis: **la pregunta a Astrid que se siente ser la futura esposa del jefe de berk **

Astrid: Nervios, ser la esposa de el futuro jefe de Berk no es lo mismo que ser la mejor guerrera de Berk

genesis: **hipo que sentiste cuando viste a tu madre**

Hipo: Una extraña mezcla de impresion con amor algo de emfado y unas grandes ganas de abrazarla

Todos: Awwwww!

Ferb: Y la ultima en preguntar es... PattySan99

PattySan99: **una pregunta para Astrid¿cuantos ataques de celos tienes por dia?**

Astrid: Depende, si hay alguna lagartona que le coquetea a mi hombre...

PattySan99**: y para Hipo¿alguna vez te interesaste por alguien ademas de Astrid?**

Hipo: Senti una ligera atraccion por Merida, pero nada serio.

Astrid: Mas te vale.

Phineas: Y esas son todas las preguntas, ahora daremos paso a la siguiente parte del programa... Los retos! Recuerden enviar sus retos y que cada reto sera cumplido por mas retrocido, cursi e idiota que sea.

Hipo y Astrid: ¿¡QUE!?


	3. Chapter 3

[música de inicio]

[Pizarra]

Phineas: Volvimos! Esta vez con la tercer y última parte de nuestro programa.

Todos: Noooooooooooo!

Phineas: Pero tranquilos, nuestros siguientes invitados serán... Jack Frost y Elsa Arendelle!

[El público se vuelve loco y todos empiezan a gritar emocionados]

Todos: Jelsa! Jelsa! Jelsa!

Phineas: Ok, todos cállense [todos se callan] bien, comenzamos con los retos y el primer reto es de RavenMore

RavenMore: [ aparece en la pantalla] Que buen cap, por fa incluye el reto que ya dije para Phineas e Isabella interpretando a Hipo y a Astrid, y viceversa. Pero que haya beso en ambos casos -Isabella, me lo agradeceras de por vida-. Por fa, continuale, saludos

Isabella: Ooohh, esto será fantástico!

Hipo: ¿Cómo haremos eso?

Phineas: Sencillo... ¡Cambien escenografía!

[la escenografía cambia a Berk, más exactamente en la laguna donde Hipo deja a Astrid en la primera película después del paseo con Chimuelo. Vemos a Phineas vestido como Hipo a sus quince años y a Isabella cómo Astrid]

Isabella: Esto será divertido [Tono coqueto]

Phineas: Ni que lo digas. [sonriendo inocentemente]

[Acción!]

Isabella: [lo golpea en el brazo y Phineas gime de dolor]

Phineas: [Se toma el brazo dolorido] Auuh

Isabella: Esto es por raptarme [Se acomoda su cabello y toma a Phineas de los hombros y le da un beso en la mejilla] Y esto... Por todo lo demás.

[Fin de la escena]

Fangirls: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

[Cambio de escenografía, esta vez es Danville. Más exactamente en la calle de la escena final de Act your age, apetece Astrid sentada en el asiento del conductor de un auto, con el atuendo de Isabella y derepente sale Hipo con la ropa de Phineas, toca la ventana y Astrid voltea]

Astrid: [ Confundida por verlo ahí] Hipo [se sale del auto] ¿Que estas haciendo?

Hipo: [la toma de los hombros] Esto [la besa y ella sigue el beso gustosa]

[se separan]

Astrid: Valió la pena la espera

Hipo: Si, así es.

[Fin de escena, cambia escenografía a la del programa]

Phineas: Esperamos que te haya gustado RavenMore

Isabella: Te mandamos saludos

Ferb: Y ahora vamos con... Cathrina.57

Cathrina.57: Hipo te reto a tomar 3 tarros...no mejor 3 JARRAS del ponche de yack de astrid

Hipo: [Cara de susto] Paso.

Phineas: Nop, tienes que hacerlo... ¡Traigan el ponche!

Hipo: [traga saliva]

[Buford y Baljeet llegan cargado un carrito con tres jarras de ponche de Jak]

Buford: Mis condolencias, amigo.

Hipo: [O_o] Humm

Phineas: Vamos bébelo.

Hipo: [Toma la jarra, se tapa la nariz y comienza a tomárselo]

Phineas: Todos juntos, fondo fondo fondo fondo fondo fondo

Todos: Fondo fondo fondo fondo fondo fondo fondo fondo fondo fondo fondo

[3 jarras de ponche de Jak después]

Hipo: [a punto de vomitar] Puedo ir al...

Phineas: Oh si claro.

Ferb: Esta al fondo la derecha

Hipo: Gracias [se va corriendo al baño]

Phineas: Bueno, hay que admirar su valentía, gracias por tu reto Cathrina.57! Ahora vamos con el de Fernanda

Fernanda: Reto a hipo a que me de un super bezaso en la boca & que astrid tome una foto del beso para que me la quede de recuerdo B) xD P.D Que astrid no me mate, es la mejor! D:

Phineas: Bueno...

Hipo: Volví, los de la producción me dijeron que me lavará los dientes

Phineas: Si, besaras a Fernanda

Hipo: [O_o] Ooohh...

Ferb: amarramos a Astrid antes de el reto.

[Entra Fernanda ah foro y Hipo le da un súper besazo mientras Astrid, aún amarrada tomaba una foto. Hipo se iba a separar de ella, pero ella lo sujeto con más fuerza. Buford los separó y se llevo a Fernanda a las gradas junto con las otras fangirls]

Phineas: Eso fue...

Ferb: Raro

Phineas: A continuación el reto de Guest 1

Guest 1: Me encanta la pareja hiccstrid los amo en especial a hiccup :) un reto en el proximo cap que ae besen apacionadamente XD porfis

Hipo: Ese es hasta ahora el mejor reto.

Astrid: concuerdo

[Se besan apasionadamente por aproximadamente 3 minutos]

Fangirls: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

Guest: Haaa se me olvidava astrid soy tu fan quisiera ser tu

Astrid: Ammm... Gracias

Guest: y una pregunta astrid te has enamorado de alguien mas?

Astrid: ¿Mi hacha cuenta? Aunque debo admitir que el espíritu del inverno tiene lo suyo

Hipo: ¬¬

Guest: Y reto que ponga celoso a hiccup besando a alguien mas

[Aparece Jack Frost de la nada]

Hipo: ¿Y el que hace aquí?

Phineas: Lo necesitamos para el reto.

[Jack se acerca a Astrid y se dan un beso]

Hipo: [Celoso] Tienes novia Jack.

Jack: No es muy celosa. [ Se va]

Phineas: Seguimos con dulcedeleche

Isabella: ¡Que dulce!

dulcedeleche: reto para Astrid, tener que ir se a disculpar con merida

Astrid: Ni creas que voy a hacerlo

Phineas: Tienes que hacerlo.

Astrid: [Molesta] Bien.

Merida: [Saliendo de la nada, algo temerosa y con un yeso en el brazo izquierdo, además de algunas cordadas superficiales en el rostro] Emmm...

Astrid: ¡No puedo hacerlo!

Hipo: Vamos, házlo.

Astrid: Bien... Merida

Merida: [Temerosa] Aja

Astrid: [Suspiro] Lamento haberte casi matado con mi hacha

Hipo, Phineas, Isabella, Ferb: Yyyyyyyy

Astrid: Y haberte llamado maldita

Hipo, Phineas, Isabella, Ferb: Yyyyyyyy

Astrid: Y por haberte enviado a un hospital

Merida: Acepto tus disculpas

Astrid: Pero si te vuelves a acercar a Hipo juro que yo te...

Phineas: Eeeehhh, mejor vamos con el reto deee: ¡genesis!

genesis: reto a Astrid a darle un beso de 3 segundos a phineas y ha ferb

Astrid: Ammmm

Hipo: ¬¬

Phineas: [Rojo] Bueno...Tu...

Astrid: [Se levanta y les da a ambos un beso en la mejilla, pero manteniendo sus labios en la mejilla de estos al menos tres segundos] Reto cumplido, nunca dijo que debia ser en los labios

Ferb: Excelente punto

genesis: reto a hipo tomar ponche de Jack echo por astrid sin vomitarlo

Hipo: Claro y conmigo si eres especifica. [Sarcasmo]

Phineas: ¡Traigan el ponche... Otra vez!

[Buford y Baljeet lo traen, pero esta vez solo es un tarro]

Hipo: Astrid...

Astrid: Dime

Hipo: Si no sobrevivo, quiero que sepas que te amo

Astrid: o_O

Hipo: Bueno, aqui voy [Se tapa la nariz y comienza a tomarlo]

Phineas: Fondo fondo fondo fondo fondo fondo fondo fondo fondo fondo

Todos: Fondo fondo fondo fondo fondo fondo fondo fondo fondo fondo

Hipo: [Termina] Lo... lo hice...

Phineas: Reto cumplido!

Isabella: Ahora vamos con el reto de... Risu-chan xD

Risu-chan xD: Hipo, te reto a que dejes al espíritu del invierno coquetearle a Astrid durante al menos 3 minutos

Hipo: ¿Que? ¿Acaso quieres meter saña?

Risu-chan xD: (si, quiero meter saña y ver a Hipo celoso 7u7)

Hipo: ¬¬ esta bien

Jack: [regresa se pone junto a Astrid] Estoy listo!

Phineas: Reloj! [ La camara se enfica en un reloj digital de tamaño colosal en ceros] Yyyyy! Ahora!

Jack: [Toma aire] ¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo hermosa que eres, porque eres tan hermosa como el sol en un dia de inviwrno, tus ojos como dos pedacitos de cielo de una mañana fria, aunque tus pecas no se vean, siento que son tan doradas como el mistico sol que nos ridea y hace lo que nos hace a todos... Sin el no existiriamos, y yo no existiria sin ti...

[Suena el reloj dando por finalizado el reto]

Phineas: Lo hiciste,muy bien Hipo!

Hipo: Jack, Elsa se enterara de esto

Jack: En Arendelle no hay televisin o internet

Ferb: En lo que dejamos esta discucion, pasemos con el reto de quetza

Isabella: Un nombre casi prehispanico, que lindo!

quetza:Reto a ... a... aaaaa astrid a ver que una fan le de un beso a hipo y no la mata (en la boca tengo ganas de ver a una fqn cirriendo y uyendo de astrid)

Astrid: Ummm

Phineas: Y la afortunada es... Adriana Moreno!

[Todos aplauden y aparece una chica un tanto bajita, morenita y con el cabello negro]

Adriana: Miley va a tener que pagar por esto

[Pausa]

{Me ven a mi, sentada en la oficina de Tony Stark, Ron esta a mi lado, el sentado en el escritorio y yo en la silla}

Yo: [Susurrando] No le pagare nada [Tono normal] Ademas ella ama a Ernesto

Ron: A cual de los dos?

Yo: Ni idea, solo se que lo ama

[Reanudaciom]

Hipo: [Se acerca a ella y la besa, aunque solo es un piquito en los labios]

Astrid: [Tono tranquilo] Adrianita, Adrianita [Saca su hacha y comienza a acercarse lentamente] Sera mejor que corras [Tono sadico]

Adriana: AAAAHHHHHHHH! [Corriendo]

Astrid: [Persiguiendola] NO HUYAS COBARDE!

Adriana: AYUUUUDAAAAA!

[5 Minutos despues]

Phineas: Estas mejor?

Astrid: Si, estoy mejor

Isabella: Ok... pasemos al reto de Nia Rara

Nia Rara:Me encanta esta historia! Es muy creativa! Que coincidencia que a mi justo me gustan mucho estos dos progamas. ( Pero me gusta HTTYD mas xD )

Yo: Ohh que linda gracias

Nia Rara:Reto para Astrid ; Que pruebe su propio poncho. XD

Hipo: Jejeje

Astrid: Bueno no soy tan nena como tu ¡Traigan el ponche!

Phineas: Ya la oyeron!

[Traen el ponche, Astrid lo toma y lo bebe todo de un solo trago]

Isabella: ¿Yyyyy?

Astrid: ¿Sabian que cambie la receta?

Hipo: ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡CUANDO!?

Astrid: Hace 5 minutos... ¿Porque?

Hipo: Porque ahora me siento como un idiota

Nia Rara: Reto para Hipo ; Dejar a la Astrid besar a al Ferb o el Phineas. Cualquiera de Los dos x)Gracias si tuviste tiempo para leer este mensaje! Chau!

Hipo: ¿¡Es que quieren hacerme sufrir!?

Todos: Seeeeh

Hipo: ¬¬

Astrid: [Se levanta y besa en la mejilla a Phineas]

Phineas: [Sonrojado como un tomate] eehh... gracias por tu reto... ahora vamos con el de Luisa Bella

Luisa Bella: Hola, bueno me ha gustado mucho la entrevista y cuando lei retos me dije OMG dejare el mio XD

Phineas: Genial, Y para quien es el primero?

Luisa Bella:...ok el reto sera para Hiccup...que le cante una cancion de amor...

*suspenso*

...¡A Isa!

Isabella: ¿¡a mi!?

Phineas: [Celoso] Si...

Ferb: Musica!

[Suena Humanos como tu de Division Minuscula]

Hipo: Siento que me quema el frio en los pies

Siento que mi mente es ajedrez

No puedo siquiera intentar ganar

Perderé en cuanto te vea llegar

Quiero que me raptes como ayer

Perderme en tu galaxia y no volver

Si alguien me puede alejar de aquí

Sabes yo te escojo a ti

Solo tú desconéctame

Humanos como tu aquí no no hay

Tú desconéctame

Humanos como tu aquí no hay

Intento procesar tu blanca piel

Y esos enormes ojos cuando me ves

No pienso preguntar a donde voy

Mientras en tus manos mi ubicación

Espero cada noche en ansiedad

Te busco en las estrellas y oscuridad

De todos los caminos por seguir

Sabes yo te escojo a ti

Solo tú desconéctame

Humanos como tu aquí no no hay

Tú desconéctame

Humanos como tu aquí no hay

No hay no hay

Piérdeme a mi millones de años luz

Años luz

Solo tu…

Desconéctame

Humanos como tu aquí no no hay

Tú desconéctame

Humanos como tu aquí no hay no hay

Tú desconéctame

Humanos como tu aquí no hay

No hay, no hay.

Luisa Bella: [al ver la cara de Astrid] ¿celosa niña?

Astrid: ¬¬

Luisa Bella: lo espero con ansias...Byebyeee

Isabella: Adios... supongo... vamos con el reto de michell de PR

michell de PR:Yo reto a hipo que se quite la camisa en frente de todas sus fangirls, haber cuanto aguanta astrid jajajajaj Espero y actualices pronto... :)

Hipo: [Sonrojado] Tengo que hacer...

Phineas: Aja

Hipo: Astrid, si no sobrevivo...

Astrid: Querras decir si ellas no sobreviven.

Hipo: [Traga audiblemrnte]

[Se dirige hacia las fangirls y se empieza a desatar las correas de su armadura, al final se la quita con totalidad y deja ver una camisa verde]

Fangirl: ¿¡oh en serio!? [Desesperada]

Hipo: En Berk hace frio [Se quita la camisa y todas las fangirls comienzan a gritar]

Fangirls: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! [Se abalanzan hacia el]

{Mientras tanto en mi oficina}

Yo: [Acariciando un ornitorrinco] Si...

Ron: [Bebiendo una cerveza de mantequilla] Te divierte ver esto?

Yo: No tienes idea [Bebiendo una Dr Pepper]

[De regreso en el foro]

Phineas: [Tirando junto con Ferb e Isabella a Hipo, tratando de sacarlo de la horda de fangirls que quieren comerselo, literalmente] Todos juntos!

[Todos tiran de un brazo de Hipo, sin embargo, las fangirls contraatacan y lo giran hacia su bola de fangirls que lo estaban practicamente violando]

Hipo: Esperen... NOOOOOO!

Isabella: Astrid [Ven a la chica que esta atada en su silla] Te desatamos

[Alguien la desata, ella toma su hacha y se dirige furiosa hacia la bola de fangirls]

Astrid: [Grito de guerrera] AAHHHHH

[5 minutos despues]

Hipo: [Sus pantalones estaban rasgados, su torso y mejillas parecian estar llenas de lapiz labial, su cabello estaba muchisimo mas desordenado de lo normal y tenia marcas de mordidas en todo su torso y cuello, tambien en parte de los brazos] Ahhh... gracias Astrid...

Astrid: De nada [Sonriendo, su cara estaba llena de rasguños]

Hipo: [Hace una mueca] Me siento violado

Ferb: Ya se te pasara

Phineas: ¿Que te paso?

Hipo: Alguien lamio mi torso... y alguna otra me mordio el trasero.

{En mi oficina}

Yo: Me declaro culpable

Ron: ¿Que no tenias una relacion de chocolate con predalienway?

Yo: [Se encoje de hombros] No es celoso

{Mientras tanto en Argentina}

predalienway: Oye Deadpool...

Deadpool: ¿Que?

predalienway: Senti una perturbacion en el equilibrio... creo que mi novia de chocolate le mordio el trasero a Hipo.

Deadpool: Ah, claro y luego yo soy el imbecil

predalienway: Lo eres

Deadpool: Callate

{Regresando al foro}

Phineas: Bueno, despues de esto pasaremos coooon: anya

anya:me gustaria quen eso salga en television lo ame me dejaste sin palabras

Yo: A nosotros igual, aunque no tenemos presupuesto... ya me deprimi u.u

Isabella: Ahora viene... RuzuChan Poly

RuzuChan Poly:Hola! antes que nada quiero decir: !TE AMO FERBBBB!

Ferb: [Se sonroja] Gracias pero tengo novia

Phineas: ¿Vanessa?

Ferb: Exacto

RuzuChan Poly:y ati tambien HIPOOOO...

Astrid: [Abraza posesivamente a Hipo]

RuzuChan Poly: ok basta de mi grito super fangirl...

Todos: Gracias al cielo

RuzuChan Poly: mi pregunta para la dulce Astrid... ¿que se siente tener a un chico tan sexi a tu lado?

Astrid: No tienes idea... [Mirada picara hacia Hipo]

RuzuChan Poly: otra pregunta para ambos... ¿ya lo hicieron?

Hipo y Astrid: [O/O] Emmm bueno...

RuzuChan Poly: okno xD... igual respondan!

Hipo: Bueno, aun no estamos casados

RuzuChan Poly: y un super reto! se puede con los conductores?

Phineas, Ferb, Isabella: Oh oh

RuzuChan Poly:me refiero a un reto si es así, quiero que Ferb me de un beso :3

Ferb: Mejor te lo mando

RuzuChan Poly: ...e HIPO BAILE SENSUALMENTE :3

Hipo: ...

Phineas: Tranquilo, pusimos una barrera entre las fangirls y nosotros... es de vidrio templado...

Hipo: Bien [Se levanta y hace un baile sensualmente sensual] Reto cumplido!

RuzuChan Poly: me despido con una sonrisa horrible y bye y besos...

Ferb: Besos a ti tambien, ahora vamos con violetta abadejo

Hipo: Se llama igual que yo!

violetta abadejo:Reto para hipo :deja que astrid le de un beso en los labios al espiritu del invierno

Hipo: Ibamos bien, ibamos bien... [Decepcionado]

Astrid: [Se levanta hacia el espiritu del invierno y le da un beso en los labios]

{En mi oficina}

Ron: Eso no tiene nada que ver con tu bloqueo con la pareja del jastrid, verdad?

Yo: Err... no

{Regresando al foro]

Phineas: La siguiente es de...Momoko Az

Momoko Az: Que aparesca jack frost para que le coquetee a astrit e hipo este celoso

Hipo: Ya lo hicimos, asi que no cuenta

Astrid: Grosero

Momoko Az: si as oído la cansion llamada el mapa de mi interior de Eme 15 podrías láser que la cantaran hipo y astrid

Yo: No, y viniendo de Eme 15 jamas

Ron: Oh vamos, cumple su deseo

Yo: Eres un perro, pero la pondre

Hipo y Astrd: Aquí estoy yo

nadie mas tiene el mapa de mi interior

nadie más le hace bien a mi corazón

como un faro entre la niebla

que me guía en la tormenta

cuando más te necesito estas

como viento entre las alas

en las buenas y en las malas

cuando mas te necesito estas

nadie más tiene el mapa de mi interior

cuando a veces pienso en irme

muy lejos de aquí

cuando el mundo espera algo de mi

solo tu me animas y me haces sonreír

solo tu conoces lo que fui

nadie mas tiene el mapa de mi interior

nadie mas le hace bien a mi corazón

como un faro entre la niebla

que me guía en la tormenta

cuando mas te necesito estas

como viento entre las alas

en las buenas y en las malas

cuando mas te necesito estas

nadie mas sabe encender

esta luz que hay en mi piel

nadie mas —-

nadie mas puede decir

que conoce algo de mi

nadie mas

como un faro entre la niebla

que me guía en la tormenta

cuando mas te necesito estas

como un faro entre la niebla

que me guía en la tormenta

cuando mas te necesito estas

como viento entre las alas

en las buenas y en las malas

cuando mas te necesito estas

nadie mas….

tiene el mapa de mi interior

Yo: Reto cumplido!

Isabella: Pasemos al ultimo reto el de Mary Elenita79

Mary Elenita79 : Waoo que hermoso y entretenido fanfic...

Yo: No es nada... no en serio, no tenia nada que hacer

Mary Elenita79 :mi reto es para...

[Redoble de tambores]

Mary Elenita79 :Astrid:Besar por 3 segundos al espiritu del invierno...¡Por favor no me mates Astrid!

Astrid: ¿Por que habria de hacerlo?

Jack: Porque dijo que debiamos besarnos

Astrid: Mmmm

Mary Elenita79 : solo era para ver la reaccion de Hipo ¡lo juro!...

Hipo: Ya me lo habain dicho

Astris y Jack: [Se dan un vbeso de tres segundos]

Mary Elenita79 : y para Hipo:Golpear por 1 minuto al espíritu de la nieve osea Jack Frosh... asi te desquitas el beso no?

Hipo: Sera un placer [Sonrisa sadica]

Jack: Oye Hipo, somos amigos recuerdas? Hipo, ¡No... no en la cara no!

[Un muy doloroso minuto para Jack despues]

Hipo: Eso fue divertido

Mary Elenita79 : jajaja los amo Hiccstrid y a ustedes Phineas y Ferb ;)

Todos: Y nosostros a ti!

Phineas: Y esas fuero todas las preguntas y retos, los esperamos con la pareja Jelsa! Hasta la proxima!


End file.
